Colors of Raven
by TigerLily957
Summary: A mysterious prism releases six of Raven's emoticlones. A difficult challenge, but one that Beast Boy and Raven are up to. With six different Ravens on the loose, it's going to be a long night. BBRae.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer - I do not own the Teen Titans.  
_

_-I've been working on fun, little one-shots here and there between finishing my current fics. I was inspired by the TT Go! Episode "Colors Of Raven". I decided to go with the flow and see where this story takes me, with a bit of my own twists and humor—Teen Titans style. I hope you enjoy. _

* * *

"The victory of Doctor Light will prevail!" He stomped on an adjacent, wooden plank placed on the ground. A small, metallic box situated on the end of the plank was launched into the air. With a smirk on his face, Doctor Light caught the object in his hand with ease. "A pleasure as always, Titans. Farewell!"

"Light!" Robin shouted. His right hand extended out towards the cackling man as he gave chase down the museum's corridors. The three teammates, behind the caped crusader, sprinted to catch up. One airborne, the other's metal foot heavily clanking against the tile, and one rumbling the walls and ground in the form of a green rhinoceros. Robin clenched his teeth together as his masked eyes steadied on the flamboyant villain. "Stop!"

Using his free hand, Doctor Light fumbled with a compartment installed on his chest plate. Prying it free, he retrieved a large disc. Pressing a red button on the top side, he flung the circular disc over his shoulder and broke out into a full sprint. The small device activated a flash of goldenrod-colored powder, followed by a thunderous fulmination that shook the walls. The blast setback each Titan, causing them to halt. The light from the ignited powder burned for a full five seconds. It had a such a horrible, blinding aftermath that even closing their eyes made no difference to prevent them from watering. He smiled at his success, clutching onto the stolen good. "What's the matter, Titans? Afraid of the light?!"

Making his way further down the corridor, he began to pant. Beaded sweat trickled down his back, forehead, and ultimately dripped from his chin. Doctor Light couldn't recall a time where he had fully engaged in a powerful run. The heavy armor made it difficult to keep lifting his stinging legs for an elongated stride. His eyes scanned the walls, and for a minute, the rapid beating of his heart thumped against his ears. A shadowy silhouette had been gliding against the wall, right alongside him. He shook his head in disbelief, convincing his mind that due to the dimmed lighting, it was his own shadow. His sprint had stopped at a screeching halt when it peeled from the wall and into a black pit on the ground. The black, oily liquid had been still. Between staring at it and contemplating his escape, Doctor Light swallowed.

It had began to form thick tendrils that jutted from the puddle. Increasing in size, it made a rubbery stretching sound, and took shape of a female. The liquid, kraken-looking being had then gave a slight twist to its side. It pulled an indigo cloak from within its body and concealed itself; beginning to tower over the awestruck man. The dark garb had perfectly blended in with the shadows. Her face was obscured from any onlookers by a black hood. From underneath the pitch, black cowl had a faint glow of four, red eyes. Her chant carried a hypnotic quality, and through the incantation the man fell into a petrified, yet trance-like, state. The tendrils from beneath her cloak began to worm their way through his armor, ripping it apart. "What about the dark?" she hissed.

He could feel the ravenous words dripping from her bloodthirsty mouth. Doctor Light shuddered, lips quivering and chin uncontrollably bobbing. The man fell to his knees, breaking out into a sob. "Jail! I pick jail!" he screamed. "Please!"

From behind him, Robin leaned against the brick wall as he awaited for the rest of the group to catch up. He grinned. "Nice work, Raven. I think we've got the rest covered."

The four pairs of red eyes looked toward her leader and blinked. They began to quickly fade away, switching back to their normal humanized look. She shrank from her towering size, nodding affirmatively. "Who gets jail duty this time?"

"Heh," Beast Boy chuckled, as he jogged up to Robin. He and Cyborg exchanged a quick glance before bursting into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

Raven narrowed her eyes at her two bumbling teammates. "What?" she seethed.

"Ooh," Cyborg hollered, wiping a stray tear from his eye. "C'mon now Rae! That's a classic."

"I don't get it," she insisted, raising her voice a bit higher. Raven tilted her head when they gave each other a second look, and began to fall into hysterics.

"She said—_duty_," Beast Boy chuckled. The changeling toppled over, clutching his stomach. "Dude, I'm gonna explode."

"Oh." Raven rolled her eyes. "Very mature."

"I fear that I do not understand." Starfire stroked her chin. "What is comical about the duty—"

"Okay! Well, I think we all get it. Thank you guys for that, unnecessary, moment." Robin cut her off mid-sentence and glared at his two teammates. Cyborg and Beast Boy ceased their laughter, and guiltily stared at their feet. He averted his attention back to their captured villain, who had been huddled against the wall and hugging his knees. "We've got to get him back to the jailhouse. Star, you think you can handle it tonight?"

Her eyes widened, producing a sparkling glint in the light. "It would by my honor!" Robin removed the cuffs from his utility belt and handed them to Starfire. She glided toward her foe, giving him a stern glare. He obliged her request to handcuff him. Starfire glanced at Robin. "Do we partake in the report filing?"

"As always," he responded.

Starfire nodded as she and Doctor Light rose to their feet. They made their way toward the exit, with Starfire calling out, "I shall see you all shortly, friends."

A quick look shot towards Cyborg, and the large Titan nodded. "Already on top of it, Rob," he whispered, placing a hand on his leader's shoulder before walking away. "If ya need me, I'll be at the station with Star. And while I'm gone, y'all start thinkin' about dinner. The fridge is empty!"

Robin made sure he seen off his two teammates leave safely. He smiled and nodded appreciatively to the remaining ones left. "Nice job today, guys. Let's call it a night."

"Great," Raven muttered, following Robin out of the corridor. The shuffling of two pairs of feet did not go unnoticed by the demoness. She stopped and glared at the changeling, who stood in place. He had been staring at the ground for a few minutes before she called, "What now?"

"I think—he left something," Beast Boy began. He moved out of the way to let them get a good look of the small box. The changeling bent down, using his index finger to poke it. "What is this thing?"

"Don't touch it, Beast Boy," Robin instructed. But to no avail as Beast Boy continued to pester the unknown object. He let out a yelp and shifted into an armadillo, rolling into a ball, when the box opened. It exposed a smaller, transparent box hidden inside. The glass figure set off a luminous rainbow glow. "Whoa. Look at that!" Robin gave a slack-jawed expression and ran his fingers through his hair. "Wow. Seen anything like that before, Raven?"

She shrugged. "It looks like a prism of some sort."

"A prison?" Beast Boy inquired, poking his head out from the armadillo shell. He morphed back into his human form and squinted his eyes. "Dude, that thing's so tiny to fit anyone in, though!"

"A _prism_ not prison," she spat. "It's a glass object." Raven outlined its shape in the air with her forefinger. "It has refracting surfaces placed at an acute angle. It separates white light into a spectrum of colors."

Robin's eyebrows furrowed. "I wonder what Light wanted with it."

"Maybe he—wanted to trap light? Make stuff brighter? Separate light? I dunno." The two stared at Beast Boy, dumbfounded. He held his hands up in surrender. "What?"

"Hate to admit it. But, Beast Boy, you might be onto something," Robin confessed. Beast Boy grinned. "But, we should still take it back to the Tower. Probably have Cyborg run some tests. This artifact looks pretty ancient. It might be better in our care than Light's collateral damage." He turned to Raven. "Maybe even look at some spellbooks?"

"Prisms _can_ be used as a form of magic. I can check."

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Beast Boy lunged toward the glowing box. "Let's take this baby home!"

He was held midair by a dark force field. Beast Boy frowned. "Don't touch it," Raven instructed, setting him down on his feet. "It could be dangerous or covered with some cloaking spell, for all we know. _I'll_ bring it back." A wave of her hand and the box levitated. It was pulled closer to Raven as she engulfed it in a dark ball.

"Alright then, guys." Robin nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Her fingers drummed against the desk portion of her vanity. For all the countless hours Raven spent looking up facts about prisms, her research had come up short. She was aware that prisms could be used as a form of optical illusions and produced light. She was also aware that in a more magical context, it could be used to trap and release objects. However, the box appeared harmless. Raven cradled the prism in her palms, eyeing it carefully.

"What would Light want with you?" she whispered softly. A small scoff escaped her lips as she realized she was talking to an inanimate object. In no way, shape, size, or form could it actually respond back. She set it down beside her silver hand-mirror. "That's what I thought."

She stifled a yawn, figuring it was way past her typical bedtime. Between relentlessly going through various spellbooks and cutting down her meditation session, Raven was exhausted. This examination would have to continue in the morning. Unclamping the indigo cloak from around her shoulders, she tossed it in a hamper. Raven proceeded to slip out of her leotard and into a comfortable pair of pajamas. Situating her body for bed, she lay against her pillow and allowed her mind to wander.

She shouldn't have felt concerned, but a slight twist in her stomach formed from the unknown. When it came to artifacts, she was keen. But not knowing anything about this prism bothered her. What if Beast Boy was right? What if Light wanted to trap objects or make things brighter? For what cause? Feeling her eyelids droop heavily, she stifled a second yawn and slipped into a light slumber.

From the vanity, the silver hand-mirror reflected rays of colorful light that matched the prism beside it. Both objects began to produce a faint glow, as the mirror rattled and slid closer toward the prism. In a vacuum-like motion, the mirror was stretched like rubber and sucked inside the box.

* * *

Nestled in the corner of the common room, a reflection of pale, blue light bled through the windowpane. Back hunched over in his rolling chair, he scratched the short stubble on his chin and scowled. He needed to shave. Soon. Running a hand through his hair, his scowl soured. He also needed a haircut with his shaggy mane randomly sticking up in swathes of sharp spikes.

Beast Boy's index finger had scrolled down on the rollerball of the mousepad. His eyes steadied on the computer screen as his cursor moved downwards. A bright light poured over his body as he switched website tabs. He felt his body freeze when a stroke from the wall clock made a loud ticking sound. Quickly glancing over his shoulder, he sighed a breath of relief.

Beast Boy reverted his attention back to the screen, eyes skimming through different articles. He was mildly surprised by the mass amounts of websites dedicated to Jump City's many tourist attractions and "What Not To Wear At The Pier". He felt like a schmuck for browsing through them all, clicking on certain ones that stood out to him. He had been stationed at the Main Ops computer for a total of four hours. Though he liked late night web browsing, his mind couldn't help but wander toward the events that took place earlier. That last fight against Doctor Light didn't really sit well with him, thus explaining why he couldn't sleep. He frowned.

His eyes fixated on the bottom right screen of a link, leading to an article about the female mind. A grin spread across his face as he clicked it. He skimmed through sections, until one caught his eye.

"What women like, eh?"

It was a confusing topic. He had charmed many women before, but the certain one he liked—wasn't necessarily into that stuff. His eyebrows pulled together and he scrolled down.

What women wanted, he couldn't offer. What _she_ wanted, he definitely couldn't offer. For example, Robin could pull connections for a luxury cruise around the bay with Starfire. On the other hand, all Beast Boy could offer was a renewed library card for this particular woman. Which happened to be—expired, actually.

He certainly wasn't Aqualad either. With long, flowing locks of hair and an infallible physique that seemed hand-crafted by Greek gods. The merman could shed fish scales off his body and have any land and sea creature weak in the knees.

Beast Boy's eyes swiveled from left to right as absorbed in all of the information on the screen. Reaching for a notepad and pen in the cabinet next to him, he began to scribble.

"So..chicks kinda dig the ears," he muttered as a smirk graced his lips. "Sweet."

A sudden twitch of his ears and he immediately sat up. A low growl emitted from his throat as all animalistic instincts inside him were on high alert. Beast Boy glanced around the room, assuring everything was still unmoved. He could have sworn it sounded like broken glass. After a few minutes of pure silence, he relaxed and faced the screen again.

He began to write on the notepad before his ears picked up a faint scream.

* * *

Through each hall of the dark Tower, a creature lurked—ferociously searching for the sound. The green cheetah had sprinted with all of its willpower, forcing its way down the bedroom quarters' hallway. Locating her open door, it lunged through, and shifted back into its human form.

"Rae. I heard a scream! You okay?" Beast Boy panted, holding onto the doorframe. A burst of white light slammed him against the opposing wall. His body had slid down the wall as he fell into a fetal position. Beast Boy groaned, eyes adjusting to the dizzying swirls of two hallways obscuring his vision. He peeled himself from the ground, reaching for the doorframe a second time.

A soft rumbling echoed from the room and his eyebrows furrowed. Beast Boy peeked inside and was toppled over by a stampede of figures. He lifted his head up to notice each dark being wearing a different cloak. Each—were _Raven_.

"Hey!" he shouted. The escaped emoticlones hadn't given him a second thought, before each giggling and teleporting out of the hallway. What were they doing around the Tower? His eyes widened and he scrambled to his feet.

Beast Boy felt his body being shoved a final time, before his gaze dropped to the vehement empath. Raven appeared frazzled. She stomped away from the door, with tousled hair and eyes nervously swiveling from left to right. She marched past him, fist clenched in a ball. Beast Boy rubbed his eyes, confirming he had seen things correctly. He jogged up to Raven's side and followed her down the hallway. "Okay. Uh.. Either I'm in some freaky dream or this is _real_! Were those—"

"Yes," she hissed. "They're out."

"_How?!_"

Raven stopped moving, turning around to face Beast Boy. Squeezing her eyes shut, she heaved a sigh. When her eyelids peeled back, it revealed a red, brim encircling them. Dark gray bags sagged from her sunken eyes. Though she appeared neutral and slightly disoriented, he could sense the small sliver of fear behind her façade. "The prism. It trapped my mirror inside, and then—it just—it just split." She shook her head. "It freed them from Nevermore."

"No duh, they're free! They almost ran me over!" he screamed. Beast Boy tossed his hands in the air. "So what are we gonna do now?!"

"For one, _lower_ your voice. You're waking everyone," she snapped, narrowing her eyes. Beast Boy clamped his hand over his mouth. "Secondly—" Raven's nose scrunched up as she thought. Her shoulders slumped defeatedly. "There's a probable reasoning behind their release. As for now, I'm unsure on how to contain them properly."

"You can't just let 'em run loose around town!" he screeched. "That's crazy! They'll wreck stuff."

"I _know_," she snarled. He looked down as Raven's hand opened, revealing six glass crystals in her palm. He quirked an eyebrow. "If there's a way for it to break, I believe there's a way to put it back together."

"What are those?" he asked. "Rock candy?" Raven glared at him as he rubbed his stomach.

"When the prism split, it split into these. They're not rock candy, Beast Boy." Her fingers caressed one by its side. "I think it can be put back together if it were connected. Six escaped, therefore six of these were created. How it'll piece together, I'm baffled."

"Maybe trap them back inside these things then," he mumbled, plucking one from her palm. It glowed a yellow hue.

"A possibility." She nodded. "It could work."

His eyes widened as he lifted it in the air to examine. "Looks like we've found out Light's little toy, huh?"

"The prism shouldn't have been left next to the portal at all. Refracted light must have bounced from it and to the mirror."

"Uh. _English_?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "The colors reflected from the prism must have matched the core emotions locked inside the mirror that also represent those selected colors. There's a yellow emotion, there's also yellow light on the prism. When the mirror was set next to it and reflected those matching colors, it was kind of a magnetic pull. When the mirror became trapped, I believe it set off a reaction and released them. Released color, released emotions."

"Sounds—confusing." He scratched the side of his head. "I kinda get it. Since this one's yellow," he shook the glowing crystal. "It works with your yellow emotion thingy."

She nodded. "It's an assumption. If all goes accordingly, the mirror should be restored if the prism is put back together."

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's get the team, let's go!" Beast Boy was pulled backwards and he sighed. "What?!"

"This will be done alone." She hung her head low. "It was my own doing."

"Have it your way, but there's _no_ way you're gonna trap six emotions in those little thingies by yourself in one night." Beast Boy shrugged. "I kinda already know 'em anyways. If you don't wanna get people involved, whatever. But Rae, at least let me tag along."

She gave the changeling a long, hardened glare before dropping her gaze to the floor. It was risky. A second hand could be useful considering Beast Boy was fairly familiar with Nevermore and emotions. Biting her bottom lip, she closed her eyes and relented. "_Fine_."

"Sweet!" He pumped a fist in the air. "So..where do we start?"

"I'm not sure." Their eyes lingered on the yellow hued crystal. Raven met Beast Boy's gaze.

He smirked at her. "I think we've got our first target."

"Let's go," she muttered, brushing past him.

"Wait!" Beast Boy snatched her wrist and immediately released when he witnessed her deathly scowl.

"What?"

"Um, Rae." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe we shouldn't go in our PJ's."

Her eyes scanned their current attire. A slight tinge of red flooded her cheeks, followed by the loud pop of broken glass coming from inside her bedroom. Raven kept her eyes fixated on the floor and nodded. "Right. Change and regroup in five minutes."

"Gotcha!"

As the changeling raced down the hall, Raven tightened her grip around the six glass objects. She turned to enter her room, exhaling slowly from her nose. "Just—great."

They were in for a _long_ night.

* * *

_This is a four chapter "one-shot". Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter, we meet some of those pesky emoticlones. Any particular ones you'd like to see? Leave a review! :) _


	2. Chapter 2

Her journey to the final realm in sight had been exhausting. Not only were each of her respected counterparts missing, but their living quarters were empty as well. She hated when they tricked her into a game of "hide and seek". Stabbing her fingers into the gray fabric of the cloak's sleeve, the shaking girl forced her trembling legs to move forward. She disliked cheating, but there was no way that she was searching through certain domains that held danger. By herself too? It wasn't happening. She hoped they would not reprimand her for this loophole.

The archway to this realm had been as she expected: breathtaking. Vines curled around the entrance, adorned with lavender orchids and berries. Thick leaves and undergrowth lined the forest's edge and overhanging branches revealed an easily accessible plump fruit to pick. She never ate any of the food grown here, mainly due to her fear that they weren't edible. But then again, she had always been afraid of little things.

A sudden snap of a twig cracking underneath her foot and she sunk her head lower as she ran. Her trail led her to a twisted, winding path aligned with berry bushes on both sides and a purple-brick road. She followed it carefully as she trekked deeper into the forest. Halfway into her walk, she stopped and found a waterway. The trees surrounding it had been fully bloomed with lavender-hued leaves and a glistening, white cover of frost on its treetop. They seemed to lean toward each other, as if gently resting its head on a shoulder, in the fading light. A vast silence reigned over the realm. It had been so serene and calm—her favorite by far.

Her thoughts were pulled away by the sound of water gently lapping over rocks. She turned to glance at the waterway; a stream had been rushing by in its steep-sided ditch. She was warned about the water cascading down waterfalls, but wasn't sure if she should stand too close in case she fell in. Amongst the sound of water rushing, included a sweet melodious chorus of a bird's song. The sun began to dip behind the horizon, tinting the blue sky a swirled mixture of pink, lavender, and red. Random patches of daylight still lingered in the air as if it were accidentally left behind.

Deciding that she needed to find them before sundown, Timid cupped her hand around her mouth.

"G-guys?" she whispered. Her eyes searched the area for any sign of life. "Um. I think you w-won the game. You can come out now."

To her request, she didn't receive a response. The tightness in her chest swelled. She knew that before they had engaged in the game, a bright portal beam had illuminated the entire dimension of Nevermore. To which they were curious, she insisted they play a game of "hide and seek" instead. Her fear of Raven's wrath got the best of her, and surprisingly, they all agreed. She had counted for two-hundred seconds like Happy instructed—and now they were gone.

Timid hated when they played "hide and seek" and ended up ditching her. _Again_.

* * *

Their arrival in the metropolitan district of downtown Jump City consisted of low-rise terraces, small grocery stores, honking horns, smog fumes, streams of traffic, and crowds of pedestrians. The nighttime life during the weekend meant hoards of people, which meant finding six-cloaked women with six different personalities would be like picking a needle from a haystack.

An amorphous variety of rundown stores and newly renovated ones with neon signs lined the sidewalks. Against the night sky, shadows of rising skyscrapers lit at once; illuminating the downtown area with a dimmed, yellow glow. The street leading to the heart of the city had been a wide avenue with neatly mown grass banks and manicured trees. They were grateful for the bit of slack they were given from criminals as time approached the much later hours. There weren't any muggers, as of now, and so far they had only reprimanded a group of masked teenagers spray painting graffiti on a concrete wall.

Raven quickly turned the corner, causing her cloak to whip at Beast Boy's face as it flapped in the wind. "Hey!" he growled, softly rubbing his cheek.

With a shrug of her shoulders, she muttered, "Sorry."

"So, where are we going? I doubt the yellow one would be anywhere downtown. Too much noise, plus she's way too smart for that."

Raven's eyebrows furrowed as she checked her surroundings and street names. "She isn't 'the yellow one'. She is Knowledge. If she were so wise, she wouldn't have allowed this to happen in the first place."

Beast Boy pouted. "Aw, Rae—"

"_Ven_," she finished. "Raven. That's two syllables."

He waved her comment away. "Yeah, anyways, give her a break. It's not like they're allowed out anyways. You keep 'em all trapped and stuff. Not cool." Seeing the sudden balling of her fists, he quickly added, "The whole 'can't do emotions, too dangerous', I got it. But I mean—there's gotta be a good reason."

"I can't wait to hear it," she mumbled, feigning enthusiasm. Raven stopped walking, pointing at the dark building in front of them. "We're here."

"She broke into a library?" Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Dude, talk about hardcore!"

"She didn't break into a library," Raven scolded, pulling on the entrance door. When it did not open, she frowned and backed away. Her eyes searched for an opening through windows and side entrances. "She's just here, I can feel it."

"And you're positive because—"

"Because she is wise." Her lips pursed. "A library is an ideal place to learn more than what is already known."

"Ah, gotcha. I probably wouldn't have guessed it!" His grin faltered when he heard her low mutter of, 'I know'. Beast Boy placed his hands on his hips. "So how are we gonna get in?"

"The entrance is locked. Therefore, teleportation." Black liquid seeped from her fingertips and formed a puddle on the ground. "Do you have the broken piece of the prism?"

"That crystal thing? Uh, I think so." Beast Boy felt for the item in his pocket and nodded. "Yup. Right here. So what's our plan?"

"Go in, trap her, move on," she explained. "Try not to move, it breaks my concentration."

"Yeah, but it's so cold!" Beast Boy whined.

The pool of dark energy beneath their feet snaked its way up their body from head to toe. Engulfed in complete black, the two disappeared from the sidewalk. Beast Boy tumbled over his feet once he landed on the library's hardwood floors. Raven calmly stepped over the changeling as he grumpily rubbed his rear end. "Watch your step."

"Gee, thanks!" he hollered, rising from the floor. The lights were all off in the library, which he considered to be a sign that the building was unoccupied. "Maybe she—"

"This way," Raven instructed.

They ran through each aisle, attempting to make as little noise as possible. Row after row, neatly lined books had their spines facing outward. They sped past each that showcased an array of various fonts and designs. The books were arranged in alphabetical order, until they reached a much older section of the building with low shelves. A worn leather arm chair was covered in dust and tables for study were rotted. The computers were all idle and buzzed in the muffled stillness.

Spider webs were woven loosely around books, dusty shelves, and stands. Creaking lamps swung weakly from tangled wires that were embedded into its cracked ceiling. The ground was covered with dirt, bookmarks, and torn paper. Crevices in the wall allowed very minimal light to filter inside. Beast Boy caught on to the low sound of rustled paper, and tapped Raven's shoulder. She turned around, quirking an eyebrow, as he gestured to an isolated aisle.

Moving swiftly and quietly, they found the yellow cloaked woman running her fingers alongside the spine of books while reading another. She put her weight on her left foot, with her right leg placed behind it. "Hello, Raven. Beast Boy," she acknowledged without lifting her head.

"Knowledge," Raven grit through her teeth.

"Sup!" Beast Boy shouted. He waved to the emoticlone, receiving a light chuckle in response. "Long time, no talk!"

The emoticlone lifted an eyebrow, tossing a pointed look to her master. "I'd like to think so."

"So, whatcha been up to?" Beast Boy asked, approaching her. He lifted the book she had in her hand with his pinky and read the cover. "Encyclopedia. Nice."

"Actually, it's—something completely different," she corrected. "But, yes, you are very close. It's somewhat like an encyclopedia." He grinned. "As for what I have been up to, well," she closed her book and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "I've been learning, thriving with knowledge. As you have called it..the usual."

"Sweet. Same here." He turned toward the other empath with a grin. "Right, Rae?"

Sensing a deathly glare coming, Knowledge placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Garfield, I believe there are comic books to the far right, six aisles down. If I am not mistaken, they are fairly new."

His eyes widened. "No way! I'll be right back." Beginning to jog away, he quickly stopped. "Oh, Raven. Here." He dug in his pocket, retrieving the crystal and tossed it to her. She quickly caught it and nodded her approval for him to leave.

Knowledge turned her back toward Raven and continued to sift through the stack of books in front of her. Raven narrowed her eyes. "On a first name basis now?"

"Considering you rarely use it, that is factual," Knowledge remarked, pulling a blue book from the stack.

She frowned. "Why aren't you in Nevermore?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe you accurately explained to Garfield the reasoning behind our release."

Raven pinched the bridge of her nose. "Refrain yourself from using my teammate's first name."

"Shall I use his last?"

"No," she hissed. "You may refer to his superhero alias. The team, included. And I am aware of the reasoning. But as to why—"

"Happy." Knowledge shrugged as Raven pieced the information together. "She believed we would at least use the portal reflected from the prism to see, what humans refer to, as the human world."

"And you actually listened to her?"

"Raven, forgive me if you believe Happy has poor judgment but perhaps this is a wise decision. You rarely make use of us, albeit when you choose to. It is necessary for us to stretch our legs." She held out her book to Raven. "Look at the mass amount of books here! Much more than what is stored in Nevermore and what you have already read. I—I apologize. I am..just amazed by such literature."

"Can't say I blame you," Raven huffed, folding her arms over her chest. "I am particularly fond of this library. Hence my explanation for sensing you were here."

"Duly noted." Knowledge plucked the crystal from Raven's hand and tilted it in the air. "I suppose I should return. Timid must be a wreck." She allowed a small smile to cross her lips. "I do hope you will visit soon."

She nodded. "I will."

A ray of yellow light cast upon Knowledge's body as she slowly began to dissipate. "Wait," Raven called. "Do you know where I can find the others?"

Knowledge chuckled softly. "I am knowledgeable, however I do _not_ know all. Goodnight, Raven."

With a final nod, the cloaked emoticlone was gone. The crystal fell to the ground with a soft clink and rolled toward the empath's foot. She slowly bent down and cradled the item in her hand. She looked up when Beast Boy had made his way back to the aisle.

"You get her?" he asked, nose stuffed in his comic book.

"Yes," Raven sighed. "One down, five to go."

* * *

"So," Beast Boy shoved his fists into his pockets as they walked down the street. "Who's next?"

"I'm not sure." She glanced at the sky then back at Beast Boy. "It'll be sunrise in approximately four hours and we can't have them exposed."

"Yeah," he agreed, rubbing his neck. "Robin'll have a field day."

Raven's fingers toyed with the crystals in her hand. She sighed. "If only it were easier than searching one by one."

"Hey, I got it!" Beast Boy snapped his fingers. "Why don't we split up? You give me one of those, you get one too. We meet here in—say twenty minutes?"

Raven shrugged her shoulders. "It is worth a try. Alright."

She held out her hand, allowing Beast Boy to pick one from the bunch. Once he had it grasped in his hand, she placed the remaining crystals back into a pocket inside of her cloak. "Twenty minutes," she repeated.

Beast Boy saluted. "Heard ya loud and clear." With a nod, Raven conjured a portal to step through before disappearing.

Alone on the sidewalk, Beast Boy stared at the crystal as it glowed a light purple hue. His eyebrows furrowed. "Now who the heck are _you_?"

* * *

He had been walking down the pavement for fifteen minutes, and the changeling suddenly became bored. Searching for an emoticlone that he had no recollection of ever meeting was difficult. Searching an emoticlone that he had never met _and_ held a strong emotion was difficult enough. He began to occupy his boredom by counting cracks, many of them colonized by weeds, on the sidewalk. Beast Boy felt his body shudder and walked faster. He couldn't help but feel like he was constantly being watched.

Alas, he heard the soft crunch of gravel. As his ear began to twitch, he quickly turned around to find the sidewalk empty. From behind him, the warm chuckle of a woman followed by a gentle sift of fingertips running through his hair. Beast Boy growled, swiftly spinning around to catch his attacker. He huffed when he realized that he was alone. It had to be sleepiness taking over him, or his mind was engaging him in some sort of game. Beast Boy took a deep breath and continued to walk down the street.

He kept his gaze straight ahead as he heard the defined crunch of a footstep. A light blush spread across his cheek as he could feel the warm pressing of gentle lips against his ear. "Hello," it whispered. His hands balled in fists. Darkness pressed in on Beast Boy as he fought the urge to turn around. A simple shake of his head and he remained focused.

Then came a third crunch; much lighter and slower, as if the person attempted to sneak up on him. A soft chuckle echoed from behind him and Beast Boy broke out into a sprint. He ran down the sidewalk, each step pulling him down a little before he could spring away from his attacker. Beast Boy skid to a stop when the dark figure suddenly appeared in front of him. He squinted a brief second, using one last attempt to snatch it, before it vanished.

"Okay! Okay! Ya got me," he shouted, throwing up his hands in defeat. "Who are you?"

"I believe the question is, who am I _not_?" a voice from behind called. He slowly turned around, lifting an eyebrow at the figure.

As it carefully stepped into the light pouring over the sidewalk from a street lamp, the shape became more defined. Curved, almost. The fabric clung onto her skin had been more form-fitting that its typical loose attire. A purple cloaked woman clasped her hands behind her back, leaning expectantly on her tiptoes. The cowl on her head completely blacked out her face. But Beast Boy could clearly see the light violet irises with a small, white heart in the middle of pupil. He cocked his head to the side, staring her up and down.

"Dude. You shouldn't be out here. It's totally dangerous," he warned.

"Really?" she drawled, giving him a minor eye roll. "I could've been _fooled_ by the way you ran. Amusing, honestly."

He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "I wasn't scared! I was just—you know—surprised!" His confident expression deflated when he heard her small scoff. "Okay, just a tiny bit scared. Me and the dark? We totally don't get along. I don't like it."

"What's not to like?" she inquired, a curious glint flashing across her eyes.

He scratched his head. "Uh, a lot." Beast Boy stared at her. "So..Which part of Raven are you anyways?"

"If you must know, I'm appalled you don't know. You came searching for a reason." She slowly approached him, fingertips crawling on his shoulder blade as she walked around in circles. His face flushed a dark red and dropped his gaze to his feet. "I think the real question," she whispered, stroking her index finger on his chin. She lifted his chin up to meet her gaze. "Is whether you can _catch_ me."

"Huh—"

Within a blink of an eye, she snatched the front fabric of his shirt to pull him close. The two had gazed back at one another, nose-to-nose, and she gently pressed her lips to his cheek. The emoticlone let out a soft giggle and shoved the dumbfounded changeling away. "You're funny." She quickly jumped back two steps and winked. "So catch me—_if you can_," she called, disappearing into thin air.

Beast Boy's knees buckled as he clutched his chest. He ran his free hand through his hair. "Okay then!" the changeling wheezed. "Well—I—you know, I—" He exhaled, holding a hand to his heart. "Yep, Raven's totally gonna kill me."

So, she _definitely_ wasn't Happy all grown up.

As his face returned to its normal color, Beast Boy decided this particular one shouldn't be left out in public for very long. Who knew what other antics she had planned? She wanted to be chased, for starters. This one emoticlone had been mischievous, curious, and did this thing that made his heart beat really fast. He felt his heart would beat so rapidly that it'd practically rip out his chest. She was quite tricky, yet smart. Fairly friendly, yet _seductive_? His cheeks flushed a bright red for thinking such a thought. He sheepishly kicked a pebble on the ground, as he continued to think about his encounter. This person—wasn't real. Kind of. But man, was she confusing.

Raven definitely wouldn't want this one out for very long. Which meant he had to find her before Raven got her hands around the poor woman's neck. He sighed and decided to go search for the missing emotion.

Running down the street, a small grin spread across his face. "I kinda like this one, actually."

* * *

_Two more chapters to go. Thank you so much for your awesome reviews! I appreciate it so much. I hope you all continue to enjoy reading this and review! _

_Next chapter: Who will Raven find next? Will they make it in time? What will happen with Beast Boy and this certain_ _emoticlone_? :)


End file.
